


Lyra Meets the Weasley's

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Trans Draco, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Lyra is nervous to come out, but with Harry by her side, she knows that she can handle anything.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Lyra Meets the Weasley's

“You’re gonna be fine,” Harry said, squeezing his girlfriend’s hand. Lyra swallowed nervously. The two stood outside the Burrow, while Lyra got herself together. They had been talking about it for weeks, and she was finally ready to reveal herself to Harry’s friends. She didn’t really know _why_ she was so worried. They had already accepted the idea of Harry dating a Malfoy, _surely _they could handle her transition. 

Still, a little pang of fear crept through her as she squeezed Harry’s hand, and knocked on the front door. 

Seconds later, Molly Weasley opened the door, beaming as she always did, pulling Harry in for a hug. Lyra smiled, there was something about the warmth that always seemed to radiate off Mrs. Weasley that never failed to make Lyra feel right at home and rather happy. Especially knowing that that warmth was always aimed squarely at Harry. “Welcome darling,” she said, pulling away from Harry. She paused for a brief moment in front of Lyra. Harry smiled. 

“This is Lyra Malfoy,” he said. “My girlfriend.” 

Mrs. Weasley smiled, “I didn’t know Draco had a sister,” she said. At this, Lyra couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I’m an only child,” Lyra explained. For a brief moment, Mrs. Weasley looked confused. “So this is why Harry and I wanted to talk to the family,” she explained. “I’m transitioning.” 

“Oh,” Mrs. Weasley said, smiling despite herself. “Well you look lovely darling, and it’s lovely to finally be able to meet you, dear,” she added wrapping her arms around Lyra. It was all she could do not to cry. “Come on, come on,” she pulled them into the house. “I’ll put the kettle on and gather everyone up in the living room so you can meet everyone proper.”

Harry grinned, lacing their fingers together as the two stepped across the threshold of the Burrow. Ron and Blaise were already sitting together on the sofa. Blaise was having an animated conversation with Ginny Weasley, and her girlfriend Luna, while Hermione and Pansy were stood talking with Charlie, Bill, and George. Lyra could hardly believe it, it seemed everyone had turned out for her big announcement. She swallowed, suddenly feeling somewhat nervous again. 

“Attention everyone,” Mrs. Weasley said. All at once the conversations died down and Lyra found all eyes suddenly on her and Harry. There were many confused looks, and she felt terribly self conscious, Mrs. Weasley nodded then to Harry and Lyra, offering them the floor to speak. 

Harry smiled and whispered to her, “You’ve got this love.” 

Lyra smiled nervously and nodded, “Um, hi...” she began, awkwardly. “I suppose this is a little formal, but I wanted to make sure we didn’t have to have this conversation a bunch of times so I figured I would just do this all at once and get all the questions out of the way. So as many of you know Harry and I have been dating for several months now, and for several months you all have known me by a different name, and honestly kind of a different person. But, after a great deal of soul searching and talking to a mind healer and honestly the support of my amazing boyfriend I’ve been able to see myself for who I truly am. So I wanted to formally introduce myself to all of you as Lyra. Lyra Malfoy.” 

Luna smiled sweetly at her from across the room, “What a lovely name,” she said dreamily. “And I like that you stuck to your heritage.” 

“Th-thank you,” Lyra said, blushing. 

“Good on you mate,” Charlie said, holding up a pint of beer. 

“Thanks,” Lyra replied, no one seemed particularly bothered by the sudden revelation. Lyra stood awkwardly for a moment. “So... er... yeah, that’s it?” 

As quickly as they had quieted down everyone fell back into their old conversations. Lyra exhaled a sigh of relief and took a seat across from Blaise and Ron. 

“As your oldest and dearest friend, I’m a little hurt you didn’t tell me about this first,” Blaise said. Lyra couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Not everything’s about you,” she replied. 

“Preposterous.” 

“Good to know some things never change,” she said with a smile. 

“Oh honey, I’m happy to be your selfish best friend,” Blaise replied kissing her cheek. “I’m very happy for you though. How did mother take it?” 

Lyra smiled, “Honestly, both of my parents took it very well.” 

“I’m sure it didn’t hurt that Harry would have hexed Lucius’s bollocks off if he dared say anything bad about you,” Blaise replied. 

This time it was Harry who chuckled, “Damn right I would have. I’m very protective of my girlfriend.” 

“Not gonna lie mate, it’s a little strange to hear you say that again,” Ron admitted. 

“Oh?” Harry asked. 

“I mean I know you’re bi, but your last girlfriend before Lyra here was my sister.” 

“What about me?” Ginny asked, tearing herself away from Luna for a moment. 

“Oh your brother was just reminding us of the good old days,” Lyra replied. “When we were all less queer.” 

At this Ginny replied, “Speak for yourself honey I was always this queer.” 

“So why did you date me then?” Harry asked. 

“Because I knew you were too,” she said with a grin. 

Harry chuckled, “Why the hell didn’t you update me?” 

Lyra smiled, falling easily into conversation with everyone as she always had. She couldn’t help but be thrilled to find how readily everyone accepted her for who she was. Laying her head on Harry’s shoulder, Lyra felt for the first time in so many years, finally content. And very much herself. 

* * *


End file.
